Every Bone In The Body
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Every bone has a story; B&B Drabbles related to every bone in the body.
1. Frontal Bone

Disclaimer: I Only own the 206 bones in my body, I don't own anymore.

First attempts at Drabbles

Word Count of story: 100

Read&Review please :

* * *

"The front bone is connected to the side bone and the um."

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan asked not even looking at him.

"I'm trying to remember the bones in the skull."

Brennan chuckled and turned to him.

"Now singing a song, that has real information." She said raising an eyebrow, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Fine, then Bones since your smart you should help me."

"You sure?" Bones smiled and took a step forward.

She opened her hand and connected it with Booth's forehead. He staggered back, and she laughed.

"That's called the frontal bone."


	2. Parietal Bone

Disclaimer: Only have my bones, I own no more.

I am aware there is two Parietal bones, but no reason for two drabbles about the same bone.

R&R

* * *

"Bones I said wait for me before you go into the dark alley."

"I have my gun." She said still walking ahead of Booth, looking for the two murdering men they were after.

"Your gun is to big remember." Booth quipped stepping ahead of her.

The two men jumped out and the heavier one grabbed Booth. Bones took the two men's head's and smashed them together and both men fell to the ground.

"Any damage?" Booth asked.

" Only that their parietal's will be bruised in the morning." Bones laughed and Booth shook his head at his partner.


	3. Temporal Bone

"Bones, what is that bone?" Booth said leaning on the table.

"Off the table."

"What is it?"

"I believe the temporal."

"Temperance, Temporal; kinda the same."

"Not really."

"I meant they sound the same somewhat bones."

"Well this is a fine specimen, and it is a beautiful piece of bone."

Booth let out a laugh.

"What?" Brennan asked removing her gloves.

"I see something more beautiful than a piece that piece of bone in this lab."

"Maybe the ethmoid that is still intact."

"No you are the prettiest Bones in this lab, my Temperance is more beautiful than any Temporal.


	4. Occipital Bone

Booth sat in Brennan's office his head throbbing. Brennan walked back into her office holding an ice pack.

"Here, put this on your occipital."

"Bones, I didn't hit my eye. I hit the back of my head."

"Which is the occipital bone."

"I thought the occipital was your eye."

"The eye is an organ, not a bone. Occipital not Ocular." she said sounding out the names.

"Thanks Bones, I think I got it." Booth said taking the ice pack.

He looked at her, smiled and placed the pack on his eye.

"Booth!" She said smacking his arm playfully.


	5. Sphenoid Bone

Disclaimer: Don't own.

R&R

A/n: Most of the bones in the human body either have two or more by the same name example: phalanges, the temporal, the ribs. I see no point in writing more than one drabble for each bone of the same name. (who wants to read 24 drabbles about the ribs honestly?)

* * *

"Bones it looks like a bat."

"No, Booth it looks more like a butterfly."

"Bat"

"Butterfly."

"Bat."

"Butterfly."

"Bat."

"Of course you would say Bat, that is such a guy animal Seeley."

"Well Temperance, of course you'd say a butterfly that is a girly thing."

"A butterfly is an insect, not a thing." Brennan retorted wearing a smile.

"You said a bat was a animal, it is a mammal."

"Which is a species of animal."

"Bat."

"Butterfly." Brennan said holding up the piece of bone.

"Actually it is neither it's a sphenoid bone." Zack said taking the bone.


	6. Ethmoid Bone

Booth took a right hook to the face and he heard Bones scream against the hold of someone. He felt more safe in the streets of D.C.; then this quiet town in Maine that they were in.

Booth got to his feet, and looked at the man who held his hand around his bones' throat. Bones kicked the guy in the kneecap and he released her. Booth walked over to the guy with an opened hand, and shoved his hand upward under the guy's nose.

Bones laughed.

"What?" Booth said "I was trying to break his ethmoid bone."


	7. Mandible

Bones sat next to Booth on the couch across from Sweets. She bit the inside of her cheek as Sweets set it in front of the partners.

"Now, how does this make you two feel?"

Booth watched Bones tense and he reached into his pocket for his poker chip.

"Sweets, how does this make us feel? Are you idiotic or just blind." She kicked the table it was on and stormed out. Booth grabbed her in the hallway as she fell to her knees.

"Booth it's the silver mandible..."

"I know Bones, I know." He said kissing her hair.


	8. Maxilla

Woo one over halfway through the bones in the Skull :!

R&R.

If you have an suggestions for any certain bone, let me know in a review :

* * *

Booth sat with a book on bones beside him, while holding a playstation controller.

"GO GO MAXILLA" he said looking up from the book and taking the giant whale/gorilla through the city destroying it.

"Booth what are you doing?" Bones said making Booth jump.

"Playing video games in my house."

"The maxilla is a bone, not a dinosaur."

"I know, I was trying to find something similar to bones. It's not a dinosaur it's a Gojira. Look Bones, it's name is Godzilla: Maxilla. Both have two L's."

Bones sighed.

"Fine, it was a long shot."


	9. Palatine

"The palatine bone is the bone in the palate." Dr. Brennan's voice rang throughout the Jeffersonian and to the ears of her newest grad student.

Booth walked to the platform and swiped his card.

"The palace, bones? I didn't know you wanted to see the Lord." Booth said sitting atop of a metal table.

"PALATE. Booth, like the roof of your mouth."

"You know you don't have to make excuses to spend time with me."

Brennan walked toward him and grabbed hold of Booth's shirt.

"You know you drive me crazy sometimes."

He smirked.

"I try."


	10. Zygomatic Bone

Disclaimer: I only own the 206 bones in my body, Don't Own anymore.

A/N: Sorry, I do apologize that this hasn't been updated, but when I went to France; I took my bones notebook where I write all these and can't find it. Plus it was a little hetic trying to get back into American lifestyle. Senior year started for me tuesday and I am so stressing; I'm taking IB anthropolgoy which is a college level course and it's already killing me. But anyways, I can't find my notebook so i have to rewrite like five drabbles. So, sorry that was long but to the story.

OH! one more thing

HOW AWESOME WAS THE NEW EPISODE?

with the bobblehead bobbie, and i'm glad we had a revolution. And Clark omg I love him, at first i was like eh, i miss zack but i liked clark by the end and he left! and then the new credits squee! Sweets trying to fight and squishy brain. wtf up with Ang kissin grayson? and her and little angry man breaking up. Opps, I ran off. PM me if you wanna talk about the episode.

P.S. Reviews are love. Any ideas for future bones drabbles let me know

* * *

Booth watched Bones working over skeletal remains, the lab lights hitting her face just so. Everyone else had long left, leaving her the only person left in the lab; probably in the Jeffersonian except himself and custodial crew. He was going to swing by her apartment ask if she wanted to go get Wung Fu's or maybe he could sweet talk her into a piece of pie. Doubtful.

"Something on my face?"

"You have high cheekbones,"

"Zygomatic, makes me look like a bird."

"Nonsense, high cheekbones are seen as a sign of beauty in other cultures."

"Yeah others."

"Mine, to"


	11. Nasal Bone

disclaimer:not mine

* * *

Brennan and Booth sat outside of Sweet's Office. Booth's foot shook the table next to him as his foot bounced around. Brennan herself was oddly anxious.

Brennan pinched her nose, sighed, and leaned back.

"Hey Booth."

She watched the table nearly collapse as a startled Booth kicked it.

"What?" Booth snapped.

She was taken-back, it was written across her face. Booth let out an apologetic smile.

"You know we are like the two nasal bones; opposites but side by side. Plus we both have formed a bond. Like the two bones form the bridge."

Booth smiled at his partner.


	12. Lacrimal Bone

Disclaimer:Not Mine.

A/N: I hate having to wait till November for new bones.Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Booth watched his partner run her fingers along the face of a skull. Her eyes filling with tears, ready to spill over and down her cheeks; her lips trembled. He felt as if he were invading something, but she was sitting in her office door open. He stood in the doorway.

"Booth did you know, the lacrimal bone is the smallest and most fragile in the face?"

"Does this have anything to do with Max?"

She nodded. "Every time I see him, he makes me feel... so breakable."

"You are breakable, everyone is, not everyone has me to protect them."


	13. Vomer Bone

"Hey Bones, did you know that by thrusting the tongue against the roof of your mouth and pressing with one of the fingers between the eyebrows, you can articulate the vomer bone."

The anthropologist frowned at her partner.

"And if you repeat it for twenty seconds, the sinuses will discharge; clearing stuffy heads without drugs."

Booth stood proudly, staring smugly at his partner.

"Where did you hear this balderdash?"

"Who uses that word anymore? Anyways, I learned it from wikipedia."

As Booth walked out, Bones turned her chair away from the door and put her finger in between her eyebrows.

* * *

disclaimer:Not Mine.

A/N: I tried this after I read the tongue thing, and it worked. So, I finally found my book, with all my chapters in it. So happy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed


	14. Inferior Nasal Conchae

"Bones did you figure out what the bones were?"

"Fetal bones, barely five months along. The Inferior nasal conchae is just beginning to form."

"That should help the investigation, narrow the search down to pregnant women..."

Brennan tuned her partner out, and rubbed her hand across her stomach. She bit her lip in thought, doing the math in her head. Theirs would have been about this age, the one he didn't know about.

A shiver ran down her spine as the word miscarriage ran through her head.

"Bones, are you coming?"

Bones put her hand at her side, and nodded.


End file.
